


Inspired

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge fic, Community: tf_rare_pairing, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild slash, commentfic, robotic damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swoop has a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> written for the July 2013 challenge at tf_rare_pairing, for the Dreamwidth version of the challenge. commentfic party is [here](http://tf-rare-pairing.dreamwidth.org/893905.html) if anyone is interested in playing and will be ongoing through July.

They were both completely out of their depth as Sideswipe bled out on the ground in front of them. They had no idea how to stem the tide of fluids gushing out of the frontlines's body, and they couldn't ask for help. Ratchet was already elbows-deep into Ironhide's damaged chest cavity and Hoist was busy attempting to keep Slingshot's spark from guttering out after being shot repeatedly by Starscream's null rays.

It was completely up to Swoop and First Aid to save Sideswipe, and neither of them had the knowledge to do it.

"I still can't find the source of the leak," First Aid said, distraught. "There's too much fluid in his abdominal cavity; it could be anywhere! We're going to lose him!"

Swoop laid a hand on the distressed Protectobot's back. "Us not lose him Sideswipe. Us can keep him alive until him Ratchet can come."

"How?" The young medic looked at the Dinobot, fear expressed clearly in his body language. "What are you thinking, Swoop?"

"Us just need keep spark and processor alive." Swoop nudged his fellow apprentice so that First Aid would move over and give him space to work. "Us just need other compatible energy source for that."

The Protectobot's optic band brightened as he realized what the Dinobot had in mind. "Sunstreaker!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"That was good work out there," Ratchet said softly, looking out at the wounded resting in medbay and settling his gaze on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The red twin was still teathered to the yellow at spark and processor, just in case his own systems began to fail again, but they were both resting peacefully. "Using Sunstreaker as an energy plant to keep Sideswipe alive was a stroke of genius."

"It was Swoop's idea," First Aid replied, indicating the Dinobot. "I was so concerned with repairing the damage that I couldn't come up with such a simple life support solution."

"Well, with mechs who's sparks aren't as similar as theirs, it wouldn't have worked nearly as well." Ratchet turned and smiled at both mechs. "But I doubt that would have stopped you from trying, would it, Swoop."

"No, Ratchet." Swoop smiled shyly. "Me would try, even if me Swoop have to use own spark."

"I hope we don't find out any time soon." Ratchet sighed and gestured toward the door. "Go get some rest and turn in a full report on what you did and how you can improve the technique before your duty shifts tomorrow. Hoist and I can handle things until then."

"If you're sure," First Aid said unsurely.

"Us can stay if you Ratchet and him Hoist tired," Swoop added.

"No, you two go enjoy the rest of the night." The elder medic smiled. "Hoist and I can call Wheeljack if we need a break."

"Okay! But you Ratchet promise to call if you need help."

Ratchet chuckled. "All right, Swoop. I promise."

"Okay." The Dinobot grabbed the Protectobot's hand and tugged him toward the door. "Us keep comms on. See you later!"

First Aid looked back at Ratchet as Swoop dragged him out of the room. The older medic waved cheerfully--far to cheerfully, given how many Autobots had been seriously damaged and were still recovering in medbay--as the door slid closed behind them.

"Swoop! We should be in there helping!" The Protectobot protested. 

"No. Him Ratchet am giving us night off now so him can have day off tomorrow." Swoop tugged the smaller mech into a hug and held him close. "Now us have time together when not saving the Autobots from them Decepticons."

Despite himself, First Aid cuddled into the larger mech's embrace. "I guess so. Maybe we should go in early to relieve him?"

"No. Us am going to have good night and then us go on duty right on time."

"But what if--"

"No. Us am going to have good night. Me Swoop have more good ideas."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes. Me think us start with shower."

**Author's Note:**

> for this fic, I borrowed heavily from a lot of fanon tropes and conventions, including apprentice First Aid and medic Swoop. I am heavily in love with medic-in-training Swoop and so he shows up all the time in my stories, but i typically avoid untrained First Aid, as he's far too competent in the canon material. for this piece, though, it worked best to make them equals.


End file.
